


Like The Morning Sun, Our Faults Will Rise

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: Watching Over Each Other, Or Sex in the Watchpoint [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Come as Lube, Guilty Hanzo Shimada, Implied Relationships, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Praise Kink, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: "You know, all these excuses are just that," Jack pushed his knee up into Hanzo's dick fully, knocking a gasp out of him while he gripped the back of his neck and his hip. "What Jesse won't know won't hurt him. Just this once."Just this once. Just this once. Just this once. Just this once."What Jesse won't know won't hurt him," Hanzo echoed as though hypnotized.Jack smirked. "Now you're getting it,"





	Like The Morning Sun, Our Faults Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for hanzo 76, so i give you Hanzo 76

     As Hanzo walked into the practice range around midday, he was hoping to be alone, but upon hearing the unmistakable sound of a rifle being fired, he knew he didn't have such luck.  
     He reached the range and removed his bow from the holster on his back, glancing around him to see who it was that he'd be sharing the range with; there was a pulse rifle resting against a chair with ammo cartridges beside it, so he could only assume it was Jack. Feeling a bit of anxiety in his chest at the realization, he considered turning around and just practicing at another time, but then Jack came around the corner from the bathrooms and saw him, coming to a stop. He waved a little and said, "Hey,"  
      Hanzo nodded his head once. "Greetings."  
      Jack walked up to his chair and holstered his gun, tucking the ammo into his pockets. "I just finished, so the range is yours."  
      "Thank you,"  
      Rolling his neck and stretching his shoulders, Hanzo did his pre-practice stretches, noticing Jack still standing beside his chair out of the corner of his eye and trying to ignore it. As he was bending back his fingers, he heard Jack's voice ask, "Do you mind if I watch you?"  
      "Why?"  
      "I've never seen you truly in action before. I think it'd be interesting,"  
      For some reason, that made Hanzo sweat a little. "I... suppose that's fine,"  
      Jack sat in his chair and picked up his metal water bottle, leaning back and cocking his head to the side, taking a sip of whatever he had in it. Turning up his mouth a little and tightening his chonmage, Hanzo took up his bow and removed an arrow from his quiver, stringing it with three fingers, posture relaxed but firm. Fluidly, he drew his bow, raised it, then released the arrow, watching as it flew towards the target whilst completing the rotation of his shoulder—it hit the head of the target in the middle perfectly. "Are you trying to impress me?" He heard Jack say, an edge of... something, in his tone. It made Hanzo's chest tighten regardless.  
      "I do not use my archery skill to impress. That is immature and vain,"  
      Jack didn't respond. Clenching his jaw, Hanzo renocked, drew, and fired, again hitting the head of the target. He repeated this until his quiver was empty, then headed down to the target to retrieve all of his arrows—as he was doing so, Jack commented from behind him, "I don't really think you need to practice, judging from this."  
      Again, Hanzo's gut fluttered, but he also frowned at the... compliment(?); what exactly was Jack trying to achieve with his semi-flirtacious chatter? He knew that he and Jesse were dating now, so why exactly was he doing this? And even then, they weren't very close. "Jack," He yanked out the last arrow and slid it into his quiver, turning to Jack and finishing, "I am not one for praise, so why do you compliment me?"  
      Jack's arms were crossed, his head tilted forward slightly and legs apart in a very attractive stance—was he posing? His enigmatic countenance could neither confirm nor deny that. "I'm just stating the obvious."  
      "Like you did when you were staring at me in the shower and called me attractive?"  
      "Right,"  
      Now Hanzo was just more confused. "Jesse and I are dating, you are aware of that."  
      Silence for a second, Jack's expression unchanging, though his shoulders tensed. "...No, I wasn't,"  
      _Shit._ Hanzo frowned and looked down at his bow, pretending to be fixing something on it. "Well, I would think my asking where I should take him for dinner would lend to that conclusion."  
      "I suppose you're right," Jack took a couple steps closer, making Hanzo flinch. "But I wasn't thinking about that at the time."  
      Hanzo's palms began to sweat, the intensity of their interaction causing his heart rate to skyrocket; slapping his bow onto his back, he steeled himself and, without looking at him, said to Jack, "That's your issue, then. If you will excuse me, Jack, I have to meet Jesse in my room."  
      No response from Jack—or rather, Hanzo didn't give him the chance to. As fast as he could without seeming clearly anxious, he walked off, rearranging the strap of his quiver on his shoulder and fidgeting with the fletching feathers on one of his arrows. 

      "'M sorry babydoll, that's just real funny to me!"  
      Hanzo was crossing his arms, Jesse laughing at being told what had happened earlier between him and Jack. "I thought you'd be more upset," He said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
      "He ain't know we were together, so why would I be?"  
      Shaking his head, Hanzo waved it away, feeling his stomach turn to knots at his words; he'd been hoping—wanting, even—for Jesse to be mad, to want to kick Jack's ass for hitting on him, to be possessive, or _something_ that would confirm to him that his enjoyment of the attention he was receiving from Jack wasn't right.  
      Between the two of them, when they were younger, Genji had always been the more attractive one, himself only really being sought after due to his coming from a rich family or for information about his clan from rivals, so the lack of romantic pursuit he'd experienced throughout his life had given way to his being easily swayed by honeyed words. His head swam with all the compliments and attention he was receiving from both Jesse and Jack, and if he could admit it to himself, it kind of, turned him on—the praise, that is. It made his groin hot and his hands shake, but he wasn't about to let Jack know that.  
      Jesse wrapped his arm around him and smiled, nudging him. "C'mon baby, it ain't no big thing. Let's forget 'bout it, 'n you tell me 'bout yer week instead."  
      With a sigh, Hanzo rested his head on his shoulder, repressing the guilt he felt as he quietly started to discuss what he'd done throughout his week—they hadn't seen each other at all the past week or so until now due to their conflicting missions, so he had a lot to tell him. It'd be a good distraction from everything, at least for a little while.

〆

      _A hand, veiny and worn, roamed flat over his stomach, just light enough to make him goosebump; it stuck its fingers into his mouth, pushing his head back as another hand gripped his dick. "Ahh," He moaned past the fingers playing with his tongue, "Jesse,"_  
      _A mouth encased his cock briefly before it pulled back, a familiar voice saying, "You got the 'J' right, at least."_  
      Wait— _that wasn't Jesse._  
      Hanzo woke with a start in his room, wrapped in Jesse's warm, naked embrace, his heavy breathing the only sound in the otherwise silent room. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck and across his chest, evidence of him being overheated; he shuddered out a breath and rubbed his hand over his face, whining a little at the half-boner pressing against the crotch of his boxer briefs. Great, he was having dreams of Jack now? He truly was at rock bottom...  
      Thinking maybe some fresh air would help clear his mind so he could go back to bed without having to masturbate, he slowly detached himself from Jesse and carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake him up when he did so. He put on his robe—not bothering to put his hair up—and began to tie it as he walked out of his room, thankful for the door being so silent in its actions; outside in the hallway, he shuffled towards the mess hall for a drink of water and caught a glimpse of the sky through one of the windows he passed by, seeing that it was nearly morning. It was still dark in the base, though, so when he heard the sound of someone moving in front of him it caused him to jump a little and reflexively take out the knife he had in the pocket of his robe, stance firm. "Calm down, tiger, it's just me," Said an all too familiar voice.  
      Hanzo's heart flitted in his chest—Jack. "Soldier," He said, forcing his tone to steady itself. "Good morning."  
      "No need to be formal, we're alone."  
      That's what worried him, but Hanzo didn't mention that. "My apologies,"  
      He put his knife away and stood up straight again, shifting his weight from one bionic leg to another before clearing his throat nearly inaudibly and saying, "Well, I was on my way to the mess hall for a glass of water, so excuse me."  
      "I'll join you,"  
      Hanzo cringed, but didn't say anything of it, letting Jack walk with him to the water machine, the both of them getting a drink in silence; it was more well lit there, Hanzo being able to see Jack fully, from his messy white hair down to his... bulge. Oh. He tore his eyes away from it and crushed his paper cup in one hand, tossing it in the recycling and turning to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Hanzo," Jack's gravelly tone infiltrated his ears, rumbling down his spine.  
      "Yes?" He responded, unmoving.  
      He was turned around and pushed against the wall next to the water machine, feeling his groin warm from being handled so roughly—not the time, Hanzo, for God's sake! He stared up at Jack's stern face, making eye contact with him unintentionally; the lust in his pale blue eyes was enough to have him biting his lip, nevermind their close proximity or the knee between his legs that was just barely touching him. Jack's big arms were locking him in on either side, leaving him stuck. He shook his attraction free from the forefront of his mind and replaced it with thoughts of Jesse, still asleep in his bed. "What are you doing?" He snarled, planting his hands firmly on Jack's chest to push him away.  
      "I'm not an idiot, Hanzo, I've seen the way you look at me, how you react when I flirt with you. I know you want me," Jack replied, shifting his leg upwards an inch.  
      "How narcissistic of you to think my embarrassment due to your words is attraction," Hanzo pushed him, but Jack didn't budge. Damn, he was strong. "I hardly think I would be selfish enough to willingly cheat on the man I am with, with _you_ of all people."  
      "What's that supposed to mean?"  
      Jack's voice was so rattling, the grittiness of it greatly unlike Jesse's smooth, charming one. It burned him in a different way than Jesse's did, the two of them so contrasting that he couldn't compare them both. "It means I am not one to be unfaithful. If you had truly wanted to be with me, you should've pursued me sooner,"  
      Jack leaned in closer, almost enough to be touching noses. "So you're admitting to being attracted to me, then?"  
      The air left Hanzo's chest and he faltered for a second. "...That's, not what I meant—"  
      "You know, all these excuses are just that," Jack pushed his knee up into Hanzo's dick fully, knocking a gasp out of him while he gripped the back of his neck and his hip. "What Jesse won't know won't hurt him. Just this once."  
      _Just this once. Just this once. Just this once. Just this once._ "What Jesse won't know won't hurt him," Hanzo echoed as though hypnotized.  
      Jack smirked. "Now you're getting it,"  
      Hanzo felt lightheaded when Jack kissed him, the rush of adrenaline from doing something against his morals turning him on in ways he didn't know existed; he grabbed Jack by his back and groaned, the pressure against his now fully hard dick causing his hands to tense. Jack grunted in response and rubbed his waist to his navel—he was hard, as well. The lewd sensation was something Hanzo could never get enough of, and it only made him hornier. Now slightly fevered, he parted his lips and allowed Jack's tongue into his mouth, dancing their tongues together in a sloppy, wet kiss, their breathy moans filling the hot air around them, driving Hanzo even further into his adulterous frenzy. He started to grind onto Jack's leg, keening, desperate in his attempts to get off. "Slow down, Hanzo, we haven't gotten to the good parts yet," Jack purred, stilling his hips with firm hands.  
      Hanzo glared up at him through his dark lashes, his hair falling in his face, lips swollen as he spoke. "If we're going to do this, I want it over as soon as possible."  
      "You won't be saying that in about five minutes, but I'll humour you until then."  
      The euphemism rolled easily from his mouth, Hanzo ignoring the promise in his words and trying not to twitch at how wonderfully dark his appeal was, his sexual aura almost stifling. He picked Hanzo up and wrapped his legs around his waist after he pushed his underwear off of him, testing his hole with his fingers. "You're still pretty loose... and wet," He flitted his eyes to Hanzo's, simper snarky. "Did you have sex with McCree recently?"  
      Hanzo wanted to say that that was none of his business, but it was obvious he had, so he merely nodded. Jack pulled his cock out of the front flap of his boxer briefs and began to push into him, saying as he did, voice kind of strained, "Remind me to thank him later for coming inside of you,"  
      Hanzo shuddered at the unsanitary eroticism of that, biting his lip at how thick Jack was—he didn't feel as long as Jesse, but he was definitely thicker, stretching him to the point that it hurt. "Ahh, Jack, please," He said through gritted teeth.  
      "Are you begging?"  
      The arousal in his tone did not go unnoticed by Hanzo. "It hurts, J-Jack, ughh—"  
      "Oh, sorry, I'll be a little slower."  
      Jack slowed the motion of his hips, lessening the pain greatly, giving way to the dense pleasure of being filled to capacity. He still had cum inside of him from earlier and could feel it being sloshed about inside of him the deeper Jack thrusted. It was a strange sensation that shouldn't have aroused him as much as it did.  
      Groaning once Jack was balls deep inside of him, he started fucking himself on him, pushing himself down and pulling himself up via Jack's shoulders, squeezing Jack's cock as he did. Jack grunted as he rested his forehead on his shoulder, his grip on Hanzo's thighs squeezing. "Don't-don't do that, Hanzo, _fuck,"_  
      Having sex with Jack was vastly different than with Jesse; his dick pushed his insides apart much unlike Jesse's dick, hitting different parts of him, making the pleasure he felt in his body so disparate from what he was used to—it was like having sex for the first time all over again. He clung desperately to Jack's back, crying out and convulsing, his brows dipped and tongue hanging out of his mouth. "God, you're even better than I-I thought you'd be." Jack moaned, fucking him harder. "I've had, had dreams about this for months now,"  
      Hanzo mewled when Jack took hold of his cock, tugging on it and causing more pre-cum to leak out. He collapsed forward on to him, allowing Jack to carry his full weight. "Ever since the first d-dream, I've wanted you. I couldn't keep m-my—" Jack growled, the pace of his waist faltering. "Couldn't keep my eyes off you. Tried watching you change, l-listening through my wall for sounds o-of you jacking off. That's why I chose to have my r-room next to yours,"  
      Everything Jack was telling him was only bringing Hanzo closer to his climax—knowing that Jack had lusted after him for so long fueled his newfound sexual ego. Each word spoken was like a knife of pleasure to his groin, his balls tightening and prostate becoming more sensitive. He could only make weak sounds and listen to Jack ramble on about him, about how he'd been so jealous hearing Jesse claim him as his own but had masturbated to it all the same, how he'd done that every night they would have sex since, how he wanted the first person he fucked in years to be him, how he would have sex with Reinhardt and pretend it was him sometimes—all manner of intensely venearal things. "I'm go—" Hanzo tried to say but couldn't get his tongue to function, "Jack, I—"  
      "Come, come in my hand,"  
      Jack pumped his dick faster, and that was it for him; Hanzo spasmed as though electrocuted and came heavily into Jack's cupped hand, whimpering at the overstimulation of Jack continuing to slam his prostate. "Please... I am f-finished..." He mumbled.  
      "Hold on, I'm almost—"  
      Just as Jack said that, he spilled over, practically snarling as he rode out his orgasm deeply, sending even more cum into Hanzo's ass. _"Shit,"_  
      Silence, besides their individual labored breaths. Hanzo was still draped around Jack, completely slack, Jack holding him up against the wall and leaning forward entirely onto him; stillness settled about them like a blanket, dampening everything, allowing for Hanzo to come down completely from his post-coital high. It was as though their wrongdoings had been frozen in time.  
      Well, for a few seconds, anyway.  
      "Ain't this a sight?"  
      Hanzo's eyes snapped open, his body stiffening immediately upon hearing that smooth Western voice like a bullet in his ears. Painstakingly, he lifted his head to find Jesse standing a couple yards away from him and Jack, thumbs hooked in the front belt loops of his ripped jeans, head cocked a bit to the right but tipped forward, shading all parts of his face except for one of his eyes, which was what was staring a hole through Hanzo's guilty soul right now. "Jesse," Hanzo basically whispered; he pushed Jack away as he dropped to his feet, almost falling due to his knees still being weak from his orgasm but still managing to maintain his footing, snatching up his underwear from the floor whilst scrambling to pull his robe back on, as it'd come off of him somewhat during his adultery. "Jesse—" He began once he'd made it over to him, but Jesse shushed him by holding up his hand, not looking at him.  
      "Now, if I ain't mistaken, that's Soldier right over there," He said.  
      Glancing over, Hanzo saw Jack with his back still turned, his hands clenched into fists, posture unmoving. "Yeah, it's me, McCree." Jack said in confirmation, his voice rough.  
      "And just what in the Sam Hill do ya think yer doin', Soldier? Huh?"  
      "What I think I'm doing is leaving, before I have to hear more of your grating Western bullshit."  
      Motion in his peripheral vision drew Hanzo's eyes downward, where they widened upon seeing Jesse flick open the holster of his gun—when he looked back up, Jesse's expression was murderous. "The only bullshit I see is you preying on my boyfriend,"  
      Jack scoffed, tossing a sneer over his shoulder. "Right. And Hanzo didn't just cover my hand in his cum upon command."  
      The sound of Peacekeeper's hammer being cocked back, but slowly. "I don't give a shit _what_ he did, you still knew he was with me. This is the last DAMN time I let you git away with plummin' me, you son of a bitch!"  
      In an instant, Jesse had his gun out and was firing, Jack was diving for the floor, and there was a flash of green and silver between the two of them. When the dust settled, Genji was crouched in front of Jesse, sheathing his sword and standing back up straight. "Must you always settle your disagreements with bullets, McCree?" He said, cocking his hip and holding up a hand. "Why don't you try and talk things out for a change?"  
      "Get outta my fuckin' way, Genji, I ain't gon' tell you twice," Jesse snapped, reloading his revolver with sharp movements.  
      Genji turned to Hanzo and motioned with his head towards him, crossing his arms. "I think he would listen to you better, anija."  
      Hanzo scowled at being told what to do by his younger brother, but turned to Jesse regardless, settling his hands over his on his magnum and staring into his wild face pleadingly. "Jesse, please, we can discuss this together, there is no need for violence," He told him in as loving of a voice as he could muster.  
      Jesse looked at him with betrayal and mistrust clouding his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. "Don't you go talkin' at me like that," He said, Hanzo feeling his hands tremble. "With those eyes'a yours. Not after this."  
      "I know you have no reason to listen to me after what I've done, or even forgive me, but please, Jesse," He forced the next word out of his mouth, holding the side of Jesse's face. "Darling, I promise you, I did not want him. I don't, and being with him only reinforced that _you_ are the only one for me. He is nothing,"  
      All fight visibly melted out of Jesse, Hanzo sensing his whole body lean into his touch as though magnetized. The mistrust in his eyes cleared some, the trembling of his lip strengthening. "You promise? You promise me it didn't mean nothin'?"  
      Hanzo nodded singularly and brought Jesse's metal hand up to his lips to kiss, whispering into it, "I love you, Jesse."  
      Jesse holstered Peacekeeper and wrapped Hanzo in a tight hug, tangling his fingers in his hair and gripping the back of his robe, Hanzo cradling the back of his head and stroking a hand over his broad back, trembling with both relief and the guilt of what he'd done, his self-hatred rearing its ugly head—it was drowned out by Jesse whispering to him, "I knew you'd never hurt me, I knew my poppet wasn't like all them others that ran for Soldier once I was used up. I knew you loved me more'n that,"  
      Hanzo looked over to where he'd last seen Jack to find him staring at him, Genji talking to him but him obviously not listening; although Hanzo couldn't decipher what the expression on his face was due to their distance, it had cold chills dancing down his spine, icy discomfort spreading across his skin. He quickly looked away and pulled back from Jesse's warm embrace, holding his hand and leading him back to Jesse's room, away from Jack and the events of that morning.  
      After everything, he just needed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> just in case yall weren't aware, this is part of a series. it makes more sense to read them in order, as some things do overlap and correlate, but reading them one-off is ok too.


End file.
